Simply Brazil
by lunynha
Summary: The federative republic of Brazil or who we know her ,Brazil, lived for many centuries and suffer ,grow and learn each day .In 11 little drabbles you all we will see sides of a country that I m proud of (who still is growing ) and I sorrowfully It will never be on hetalia
1. Chapter 1

Simply brazil

Portugal=Gabriel  
Femke=Belgium  
Alucard=Romenia  
I see Brazil as the only girl in the Americas house, but she has more balls then the others mans  
I will try to be more hystorical possible  
This fic will be drabbles

* * *

It isn´t suck that I don´t own Hetalia? Well life goes on

1# waiting

Mariana da Silva or how she is called those days, Brazil, is having a very bored day.  
Why? For start, the royal Portuguese family fleet to her house because France was being an ass.  
Is not that she dislike them or anything, Mari was used to the simple life…Now she is a colony and an Empire too(she don´t like the other nation on south America giving cold stares or shivering on fear every time she saw any of them)

She does missed the simple days were the young girl was entirely free and in ton with the nature .But ever since Portugal "found " her …the young woman lose a part of her freedom but that didn´t bother her that much ,Mari wonder why(is an attachment with the older nation?)

Oh also Carlota Joaquina, her princess and Dom Joao´s wife, have a knee in annoyed Mari for two reasons  
1] she is bored in Brazil, she loves to reminder the Brazilian woman that Brazil will never be like Spain  
2] She is also a little jealousy of each time that Mari talks with Dom Joao  
So today, the Spanish princess is reading a romance to Mari in Spanish (No, Mari never share any desire to learn the language)

And is not that she never try to escaped from those lectures and sessions of Spanish culture [oh how Mari likes to be very sassy] is just …if she does that, Carlota will be after her.

"And what about the end, what did you think Mari?" Mari´s boss, still found this situation amused , lift an eyebrow to Mari who still is sit lazy in the chair almost look like someone threw a bag of potato and keeps the same expression on

"Yes, lovely it gets better after lessoning for the fifty times, I mean this time I could almost not fathom why Gisele did that, wow" she clap her hands as she gave a smirk  
Carlota gave a stern look clearly not happy with Mari´s ton

"You weren´t pay attention? Oh …"she takes a deep breath "I was trying to be nice with you"

"Oh really? Let me know when you start"

"I know you are worried about Portugal fighting with France "that hit a nerve, Mariana didn´t like when Gabriel goes into a war …and the fact he was fighting to keep her make this weird for her("For god sake I can protect myself" she remember saying this to Portugal and his boss )

"You need to stop worrying …he will be home, I mean ,Portugal will come back to this place ,safe and sound." After this stamen she move towards the door "I think you should wear a white dress ,if you have any. Gabriel will like it"

Mari watch her leave her room with any interested as she now look to her window and thinks "I do have a dress , you idiot…if you come back I will wear that stupid thing"

2# flag

Mari was never found of smoke having watching nations like Portugal , Netherland ,Spain and England masking Tabaco …She was certain that her lips would never touch tabaco but like the old saying "never say never "

Mariana is smoking a cigarette as her boss begin to speak  
"So it begin the military dictatorship on Brazil,my beloved nation,you will see …it for the better "

Mariana haven´t say a word as she just stare at her own flag thinking to herself "I don't think red suit me that much"

She continues to smoke her cigarette

3 # friendship

Ever since Femke Larssom or how she is knower, the kingdom of Belgium, get her independency she has a hard time to make some nations acknowledge this little fact .Netherland ,her dear older brother ,didn´t get so happy with Belgium leaving him and she couldn´t be with Spain or Austria .Belgium can be on her own now

Femke was with her boss to foreign relations with a nation called Brazil, if her memory didn´t fail, so she hides her sorrow and frustrations and put a fake smile on after all she don´t want to do any screw up in front of her boss.

She was expecting a boy or a man what she saw it surprised her the most

"Hi, I´m Brazil 'the yes I´m an empire and I not married or cared about it' also is nice to know other nation that is independent just like me "the woman with short raven hair, the most mysterious green bluish eyes, wear man clothiers (through the Brazil´s boss didn´t seem to mind or Femke´s boss either)and she was speaking French (Brazil spoke the same thing in Dutch and in ingles)

Femke blink a few times and now it recall to her that Portugal gave independency to a colony on south America (oh now she remember Spain saying something about Brazil "Bruja …what my brother saw on her I will never know")

"You recognize that I´m independent?"

"Of course , We both struggle to get our independency ,even though we meet just now ,I can say we have something in common …we are female independent nations and some countries don´t like that "the girl stop and scratch her neck nervous feeling a little embarrassed " ah Is just what I think "

Femke blink and then she gave her famous trademark; a cat smile .Belgium never saw someone being so embarrassed and red like Romano

"Well if it is the case we most have something else in common…like do you like sweeties?"

The woman just nod not really sure of what to do now since she never talk with a female nation before(and she is aware that it has so little females nations around the world)

"Then we have something else in commun, my name is Femke and yours?"

"Mariana "

"Mari,I think we will get along pretty well"

# 4 Partner in crime

In a certain house there´s a woman wearing a uniform (howgrats style) and doing what it looks like magic rituals(or if Argy saw it ,he would say she is doing her typical food) .Without a care in the world she toss the items in the cauldron

"Salut"Said Alucard as he start to drink a tomato juice (is what he will tell you anyway)

"Salut , Lulu"she said the nickname enjoying as it already roll out of her mouth( in the same way Alucard likes to mimick her accent she likes to do that too)

"What are you doing?"

"I´m doing a potion "

"I can see that ,but for what?"

"To curse my enemies "

"Engalnd ranting about your Olympic in 2016 , again?"

"He was telling Portugal that my Olympic will be horrible and you know I can be classy as fuck but that is too much"

Alucard just smiling showing his famous "fang smile" even through Arthur and Alucard are friend and go in every meet of the "Magic club " .Is impossible to resist a prank time on Iggy

"You know what would be funny to see?"

"Hum,Dinossaurs coming back to live ?"

"Aside that ,Iggy sure hates coffee"

Mari turns up to him and gave a sly smile ,Alucard was eating a brioche and drinking his Tomato juice

"Yeah , would be a shame indeed "

On the next day Arthur Kirkland discovery that all his tea´s staff vanish without a clue

#5 Warm

It´s 1944, USA soldiers together with Brazilian soldiers are marching in Italy.  
There´s a little problem, Brazil isn´t used with cold and today is a the coldest day in Italy

Mariana, being Brazil want to ignored the cold, after all she is a soldier (but she couldn´t, she really wasn´t used to the cold)

Mentally she is scowling North Italy, Japan, Germany and everyone else  
"When I get my hands on Feliciano and Ludwig…I will kill them" she though imaging struggling Feliciano and Ludwig

USA, as knower as Alfred Jones, seeing Mariana shivering from cold (also he do realize she was trying really hard to cover up)

He takes his jacket off and gives to her (In the back of his mind he could hear a mock voice with a British accent saying" just like a gentleman")

"Hum?"Brazil is surprised by the gest

Alfred is looking serious for once, the American boy used to smile and says some funny or dumb things but since the WWII ...He isn´t the same anymore

"You´re with cold, take it-as Mari wear the jack Alfred speak-I´m sorry to put you in this war…"

"Well …Is fine...Is a world War…It inflect on every one"

Alfred zipped his jacket for the Brazilian woman

"Your soldiers aren´t used to the cold…You will be no useful to the this war if you became a Popsicle –He jokes a little-If you want help…Is just say so...I get you into this war. So I must help you and your soldiers with uniform"

Mariana smiles .She punch his left arm rather playful (mentally she is happy that her arms aren´t frozen)

"Thanks man, and you didn´t force me anything. I choose to fight. I just regret not knowing it would be so cold here"

Alfred holds her, smiling for the first time since they arrive in Italy  
"I´m glad we are allies" –Alfred is still resenting a little England for not telling him about the " pear harbor"…Alfred lose so many mans in that day. If England warned him.…

Suddenly Brazil feels a little warmer

# 6 Girl club

The Republic federative of Brazil can say she isn't a coward nor she is a bully (well she already apologize with Uruguay and she has no idea why Ecuador is so scared of her) but everyone has a weakness

A pair of eyes stare at Mari intensely at the poor Brazilian woman,she is wearing short jeans and a black shirt saying "Ola,sou do Brasil e nao falo espanhol"

"Hum "

The eyes belong to female nations ,all the females nations in the world are staring at Mari .Now even through Brazil is a female …Mariana was raised by man all her life (yes,she has a friendship with Belgium but it took While to Mari be comfortable around someone so ...opposite of the tomboy)

"So what´s your answer Brazil ?"asked Vietnam with a book in her hand an a serious expression (Mari is already guessing that she is doing more class of "how to smile " with Thailand )

"But…why me?"

"дзеля любові да Бога just accepted already" said Belarus who is impately staring at Mariana with her famous ice glare ,it not work on Mariana (usually the Brazilian would say something like" bela ,you are so cute when you do that …looks who is trying to be all scary " earning more ice glares and more sassy come backs .Is the cycle of life )

"Hum ,I guess "

"Great ,now is officially the female nation club is complete" saids Hungary while Czechia gave a apoletic smile( she knows that Mari is a huge tomboy and don´t know how to speak with other womans…well at least more than one)

Liechtenstein hand a ribbon to Mari , a white ribbon to match her raven hair

"Well ,is not like I have choose ,right"

"NO" they all saying smiling in satisfaction while Mari just gulp

"Oh what I get myself into?" she thought quietly

#7 Movie

Ever since the 50´s Mariana start to grow a love for cinema (never mind how hard it was to make her own movies and all the protest and struggles she has to face along the years)  
But everything in the past now .At this right moment Mari is watching a movie with ?

Because Ludwig deserve a break from holding all the Europe financial crisis and both like movies (Ludwig saw Italians movie and those make him deeply disturbed) and is nice to chat about something that isn´t troubles and problems

"Hey Luddy, I got the movie "o palhaço" and I can´t believe is competing for the Oscar"  
Ludwig hope that no one get the habit of calling him "Luddy"( namely Feliciano)

Ludwig drink his beer while Mari drink her coffee (is sacred her beloved coffee she said once to Ludwig)

Unknown to them a certain pair of red eyes and brown eyes stare at the two.  
Feliciano isn´t amused while Gilbert is so proud of his little brother

8# This was war

On a Czechia in a typical house of Praga ,the capital .There´s a discussion about something very important.

" Mari , me and Elizaveth were so tomboy as you"

"ok"

"No, darling ,you don´t understand ,we didn´t like Austria very much ,well is more like a love-hate thing"

"I believe in you"

"Also ,the thing I have to put it on WWII "

"I know"

"And Liechtenstein, don´t let that cute face mislead you, she knows how to hold grudges"

"Hum"

"Also there´s this crisis on Europe and the euro Copa…I didn't won, why is always Spain?"

Czech a brunette that likes to wear a white scarf turns to Mari now wanting a answer  
"hum…bohemia?" she offer the beer to Czechia

"Thanks .So what about you?"

9 # cheers

Both Ukraine and Brazil are cheering for Portugal (through Ukraine can sure be a monster when Canada is the one playing, Mari pity the fool that dares to say anything bad to her Canadian boyfriend)

Is the match between Portugal x Spain .The Brazilian woman does want to see Portugal winning (she so not blush when the older nation says she is his lucky charm)

At the end of the match Portugal didn´t win through it was a good game .Now is up to Italy (hum Mari isn´t sure if they can defeat Spain but hey they defeat Germany)

Mari goes to Portugal (again, she didn´t blush to see him shirtless ) and without thinking she hug him

"Gabriel , that was a good game" she said with her face half painting with his flag´s color not really minding the sweat on his body

Gabriel just crack a smile even though he is totally exhaust and cover in sweat  
"Nah, it wasn´t today I ripped that smile of his dam face" Gabriel said without any real malice(the Iberian brother like to compete with each other but at the same time both like to cheer to each other)

Mari just stare at him then at Spain (Antonio glare at Mari as Mari glare to Antonio…they don´t like each other)

"Hum...I should have ask for Felipão to be my couch"

"So you are acknowledge finally that I'm the best in futebol"

Gabriel just laugh as he let go the hug and watch his player interact with Antonio´s player

"I can say you aren´t so bad in futebol ,Mari"

"Just wait ..in the copa of 2014 I will win…and I will defeat Spain ,I will make him eat dirty"

"whatever you say Mari"

10# reunions

As Mari look at England , France and USA bickering at each other like always she just sigh  
As she watch North Italy scream Pasta in the meeting she only sigh

As Germany yelled to everyone to be quiet or when Japan agreed to everything USA said (Making Switzerland yell "EXPRESS YOUR OPINIOS, JAPAN) she only sighs

When Russia was scaring Lithuania and Estonia as Belarus the meeting was finished and all the other countries pack their belongs and head to the exit

Mari stares at China

"This is always like that ?"

"Yes,aru, and they never resolve any trouble"

"geez,thanks for putting me here ,China"

"You welcome,aru"

11# Skin

"Are you sure you don´t want to use this make up?" ask one of her bosses that was sent to look after her by Portugal( like she is a hopeless girl)

Mariana looking unfazed by this whole thing just stare at the make up it is the same make up that europeans persofications wear to hide their black absolutely bullshit

"You will cause problems ,I mean,you aren´t white neither black "The man said tentative hoping she would accepted while Mari looking at him (it wasn´t a evil stare or "i will beat the shit out of you" it was calm ,Mariana is really good in hide what she is really thinking )

Finally she stop to look at the said man and look carefull at her arm noticing her she eyed her hands("did my hands get bigger or is just me?" she thought as the memories of her childhood begin to cloud her mind "well it never made difference in that time if my hands were small so i don´t think it makes difference now if they get bigger")

"Cafe com leite"

"Excuse me?"

"If the colour of my skin will casue so much havoc"she said the last part with irony "then i will say that the colour of my skin is "cafe com leite".So it won´t be need a make up to hide my skin...because ,if i use this make up...then ,you will have to say that your country is ashamed of her locks and that will reflect on you too"

"But the Female nation on Europe..."

"My good sir,You aren´t in Europe and I´m certanly not an European nation so this is pointless "

"But the slaves..."

"Yes,I know that...The slaves that Portugal bring to him along with Netherlands and England ...Is slavery is something that exist for centuries"the image of her tribes slavering other tribes or killing them .Is complicated but she can´t be mad with her own humans"so i guess the world will have to get used to a south america female nation with cafe com leite as skin .Good day ,sir"she skip the hall leaving the man behind

"I should have mention that Portugal has no light skin either?" she mused to herself

Ok here we go to the explanations:

1]When the royal portuguese family came to Brazil it elevated the title of Brazil to Empire .Dom Joao bring many books and build the first library the Country itself have many names before Brazil(even in her dictatorship era)  
Anyway,as for Carlota Joaquina , she dind´t like Brazil very much , there´s many reports that she called it "the boondocks"

We made a steryotype that Carlota is a TPMzilla but actually she is a very inteligent woman (that loves Sapin very much) and love Do. Joao

When I say love , it meant that have somehow a ok marriage (when he died she became so shaken that spend all her money in prayer for him).Also im comparing to others spanish princes that have a not so nice marriage ...

I make Carlota not liking Mari because ,nuff said it is hystorical  
Portugal was fighting against France in that time and he win( France tries to invade Portugal 3 times ..3 TIMES EPIC FAILURE)

2]On this one ,I mention the first dictatorship ,the coup of 1968(o golpe de 1968) ,Mari´s dictatorship last for 3 centuries .

The blood that Mari refer is based on a tv show that use that metaphor

3]I think this one is a piece of shit , basically i want to show how Belgium and Brazil became friends

Historically both nations reconize each other indenpendency(Both in the same year 1888)

My headcannon is that Belbel is a lady like but as se have to deal with many shit situation she want to spill what she really think but she can´t ...But Mari does that easily

And Mari admires Belbel´s feminility and Chocolate

This firendship is very interesting

Belbel even was in favor of Brazil in the dispute between Brazil vs lost the cause (he want that Mari pays for allthe ships she sink ,but he was the one that start a fight with her ..im sum it up of course) so the kin of Belgium declares Brazil the winner and she won´t have to pay to Iggy

Bruja=witch

4]Romenia and Brazil are friends jsut like the friendship with Belbel,it start with the time were Brazil was an empire

Well in Rio de Janeiro we have the Romenia´s embassy (and in ROmenia it has the Brazil´s embassy while the Belbel´s embassy is on Sao Paulo)

Hum... both countries like scary stories (oh how we like a good creepy pasta)

I like to thinking that Romenia and Mari would be mischevous and prank Iggy just for fun  
Somehow i think Alucard(NO,THIS HAS TO BE HIS NAME ,SORRY ,I DON´T RECONIZE ANY OTHER NAME FOR HIM) don´t like Iggy very much"cough makes his heroe be portrayed as a monster cough) but since they are in the magic club...

And Iggy likes to bad mouths Brazil (or liked) abouth her olympics in 2016...Someone is jelly

5]In 1944 Brazilians soldiers are hiking on North Italy along with the USA soldiers ,they lent dome of clothier to the brazilians soldiers

WE DID FIGHT IN THE TWO world war

As the pearl harbor ,i read and saw a documentary saying that it could be avoid if someone warned the USA (Cough Iggy but he want USA to join the war ...so yeah ,he also spread to USA that Belgium was "rape" ...he overreacteed on this but i guess it was for a good cause)

Oh Mari did face Germany,italy and Japan...She won (Germany wanted to Make Brazil one of the axis ,but she said no)

6] this one is for pure fun.I creat Mariana to be a huge tomboy and be a bit awawkard around girls(this has anything sexually) she has somehow a inferiority complex but at the same time she doesn,´t want to change herself

I guess she just have to accept fully who she is  
Oh she get that becasue everyone keeping comparing the females europen nations with her...  
Headcannon : all the girls in hetalia have a robbon that match with them,it was liechtenstein´s idea  
Belarus,Monaco,Seycheles ,Vietnam,Taiwan and Hungary are friends(Ukraine too)  
дзеля любові да Бога =for the love of God

"Ola,sou do Brasil e nao falo espanhol"=Hi,I come from Brazil,no I don´t speak spanish

7]I ship Brazil x Germany(no,i don´t think that every german is a nazi especially the one that immigrated to Brazil)

Ok, the movie mention ,the clow "o palhaço" did competed in oscar 2010 but it didn´t won  
And when the Brazil´s protest begin the first nation that support Mari was...Germany  
OK,sorry gerita fan but i think this ship is too cute to be hate

8]I love Cadasko idea of Czechia(Brazil and Czechia are firends ...Jucelino Kubitsheck was brazilian and Czech)

Well Czech was under the Austro hungary union and she did rebel against ...every chance she get it(Hungary too)

Yes,Czech AND LIECHTENSTEIN did have grudge (LIECHTENSTEIN believe that Czech steal some lands from her)

9]Euro copa 2012,Spain X Portugal play ...it was a good game

Ukraine cheers for Portugal(but i Ship Canukr) but Brazil always cheer for Portugal(the only copa he won was with a brazilian couch ,Felipe Scollari...O FELIPÃO

BUT MARI WON AGAISNT SPAIN 3X0

TAKE THAT SPAIN

Yes, Spain don´t like Brazil and vice versa( Iggy is mean with her sometimes as France too) becasue Sapin GET BEAT DOWN SO MANY TIMES IN THE PAST BY HER...IS FUNNY

10]Well this one is based that China is one Brazil´s biggest allies economic and he support Brazil to be in ONU since the 90´s

That´s why

11] Well cafe com leite= coffee with milk ,is a brazilian slang that means ,well in my time it means "you are neutra " Mari´s skin is that colour  
Which means she is neutra

But in Brazil have indegenous slavery then black slavery ,slavery exist for centuries but Mari never like it but she always feel conflit in the past because is her people(she can´t be mad but she don´t support it)

THE TOP 4 OF EUROPEANS NATIONS THAT GAIN MONEY WITH MARK SLAVERY  
ENGLAND (IRONICALLY HE GAIN MONEY WITH SLAVERY AND HE WAS THE FISR THAT ENDED BUT NOT FOR THE GOOD OF HIS HEART ...FOR MONEY)

PORTUGAL(HE WAS ONE THE FIRST THAT ENDED IT)  
NETHERLAND  
SPAIN  
BRAZIL HAVE SOME REGIONS THAT ENDED THE SLAVERY FOR GOOD ,BUT OFICIALLY THE SLAVERY ENDED WITH "LEI AUREA" IN 1888


	2. Chapter 2

Drabbles part II

This fic has my OC! Mariana in historical situations .I´m trying to develop my Character according with each drabble.

No flames

# 1 lost

Mariana remember clearly when the 64´s military´s blow makes the Brazilian woman confused ,If she was doing what was right for the people then why her people weren´t happy? Two centuries of dictatorship leave many scars (both emotionally and physical) but Mariana da Silva is a warrior ("I gave up the notion of my gender years ago. Can have now a girly moment as some sexist would said, I´m Brazil …I´m Brazil" she thought fervidly recalling that in the past her gender never was important until the Europeans said so)

Mariana Watch the Collor´s reign of Terror in 1990, that was the time all her people blame her ("we weren´t lucky to born in USA" a faceless person comment this and is forever stuck on her mind)

The personification of the Brazil ("quinto dos infernos" those nasty comments never ceased to plague her ) doesn´t want to admit that maybe she don´t know how to interact with her own people(is something so shamefully , she half hope that this is one of Iggy´s curses …But on the bottom of her heart she knows the true)

She feels alienate from them. What she could do? win more games and world coups? Sure, that bring them closer to her but only for a few days .

Is there any other country with the same problem? Probably not .But then again she began to think "if I´m immortal…should I care what they think about me? "

She try to relished those thought, try to not care…but is impossible to not care (is impossible to be disconnected for more she wants it)

She was ok in living with their displeasure (no , she isn´t) when she look out to her widow and saw all her people wearing the V from Vengeance mask( Alfred beg to Mari watch this movie with him…In the end he shout out "Finally we are on a date" earning a punch in the head ) and many posters .

"To those dirty politicians, Brazil is ours, not yours; we want better hospitals, schools and means of public transport. Is not the country fault …Is our fight for a better Brazil "

"Come to the street Brazil, Let´s SHOW THE WORLD THAT YOU ARE MUCH MORE THAN SAMBA AND FUTEBOL"

She is with one of her bosses. She wants to be closer of her people , she wants to Wake up .And that made her .

One of her bosses seemed angry that Mariana is not angry at the protests, to the bosses Brazil should be on their side ("you will be safe here…we will make them shut up ")

"But I don´t want them to be shut up, in fact, neither do I will be shut up. I don´t know why there´s a personification of a country, but I do know that is not to serve to a few people leaving the rest to their own lucky" She reach out to the exit door and meet her people

She cannot know for sure if things will get better .But she can be sure of one thing : She will not be alienate ever again .She is Brazil and that´s will never change.

"You will see that one of her sons' won´t run away from a fight"

# 2 Books

If you were to ask what people think Mariana likes to do in her free time you will gain many different answers. Exemplo if ask England what he thought, the answer it will be

"Probably being a savage or something" and he would return to drink his beloved tea annoyed that he was interrupted at the first time

If you ask America:

"She is too shy so I bet she is kissing a photo of me" and USA would gave a long speech of how much Mari is just like a female character form Marvel or DC and …to be honest ,he wouldn´t stop .

If you ask to Canada:

"She likes sports, maybe she likes to practice a little" and then you would ask who him is.

If you ask to the Iberian Nations:

"Maybe she likes to sing a song or dance" Portugal would say with a happy smile on his face , while his brother Spain wouldn´t be so kind

"Or she is doing witchcraft, oh don´t look at me like that, she is a Witch Hermano you only don´t see it" and both would cuss at each other and forget about it

If you ask France and Belgium

"Oh she must like to learn new things, oh, maybe she likes to bake sweeties" would say Belgium

"Maybe she likes to pretty herself up "

"France , are we talking about the same Brazil?"

And if you ask to Argentina

" .PELE´ " and he would storm out murmuring angrily to him

But what Mariana really does is read books, many books she can get it (regardless of the language, because Mariana knows how to speak many languages)

She can be stuck on a library for days (reading her famous writer like Machado de Assis and Clarice Lispector, the latter is from Ukraine that get Brazilian citizenship to escaped the Civil Russian war )

She likes to read many kind of literary genres .She cannot say she is a "miss know it all" that is hardly the case

The Brazilian woman never intended to make her hobby a top secret ,the problem is that no one would see pass the stereotypes(a woman from Brazil that loves to read? Too hard to believe)

Beside she like to have secrets (and she bets that many others nations must have secrets, especially when they are alone)

"Oh what I must read today?" she mused to herself while she is hugging the book that Mari already finished

#3 Neutral

As the Brazilian smokes her cigarette ("you promised you would stop" she can her brother giving a disproving look) as she watch her little brother in the ground

Ever since the Malvinas´s war. Ever since Argentina picks a fight with England…He´s been like that .Too stubborn to admit that he is scared.

Brazil comes to realized that she will never be truly neutral in any war ("oh well guess I can live without be in the 'neutral club' she thought to herself)

"Get up,Hermano. After all ,you´re my great rival and I´m your biggest rival…You can do "corpo mole" so get up " she said as she stubbed out her cigarette and gave a grin

"Boluda,you sound like a anime´s character "

"An awesome one?"

"A not so bad one"

# 4 notes

Once again Sealand is trying to participate on the ONU´s meeting only to receive the same answer over and over again by his big brother Engalnd

"No, now Peter sod off "Arthur said with a rather harsh tone , Peter didn´t seem to mind and shout that England is " JERKFACE" (did he spend time with Romano?)

That didn´t stop Peter to wait outside of the room (as usually) and neither stoped a certain woman to see the scene.

Mariana wearing an outfit that is very similar with ludwig´s (except by the fact it has a small symbol with Mari´s flag) approaches the small boy(is he really a nation? What make anyone a nation?)

"Hi?"she asked cheerfully (but with no overreaction ,she don´t need to be label as a Pedobear.)

"Hi"says peter trying to remember who is that woman(which mean :which nation is her?)

"I´m Brazil and who are you?" she asked kindly (secretly she is happy that he doesn´t recognize her immediately .There´s seem to be more negative opinion about her country then good…She can´t be mad about that ,but stil..)

"Oh That Jerk face always talk about you…he use the nasty words" Oh why Mari is not surprised , for one bizarre reason that Mari´s has no clue ,Iggy decide to court the Brazilian woman(hum…leading as what France and USA called "the most hilarious rejection ever")

"Oh he´s a jerk face so I´m not surprised"

The fact that someone would simply call him (iggy) jerk face seem to cheer him up

"Indeed .Are you gone to be in the meeting?"

"Oh …yeah.I have forfeited completely. But how about some tips , Sealand?"

"Tips?"

"Yeah, about be a nation, I have lived for a very long time…yes ,you could say I´m old lady"

Peter´s face light up even more(for a moment Mari though his face would be permanently stuck in that expression).Mari ruff his hair(the same way she does with Argy)

"Of course Miss Brazil" that earned a good laugh from the woman

"Call me Mariana, ok?"

The boy just nod happy that someone is taking him serious (he must remember to see where Brazil is on the map)

"Ok first tip: Always be fair with your people, I mean, in a society it will always be divided by riches and poor's so be fair with all. And don´t let this bullshit 'money moves the world' get too much into your head, is not the money ,is the people" Mari´s tone a bit dry when she spoke the last stamen .

Peter nod lessoning every word she is saying (Mari is very amused, Argentina Never was like that .NEVER)

"Second tip: Don´t start a war, the wisest nation is the one that don´t look for war …But if you get in a crossfire, protect your people´s wishes .Also try to get along with the others nations but don´t be like USA and spy other nations, trust me that will do any good to you"

"Third tip: usually marriages with nation can be very troublesome, because when a nation marry another usually is for political reason which mean 90% chances that things go pretty bad " Peter immediately thought on WY ("me and WY married?" Peter thought blushing slightly) while Mari is recalling a certain time when Spain and Portugal get married, it was very amused through Portugal disagree

"Fourth tip: be good with your animals and forests .I mean, gave a good thought about progression and environment .To see what is worth or not" she said remembering Chico Mendes fondly

"Last tip: Never expect that any meeting at ONU will be useful" Mari is trying to be serious but she ended up laughing hard making Peter laugh a little (even though he still don´t get it and still want to be in the meeting)

Saying the last tip the door open revealing an infuriating Arthur and a very scarlet Ludwig

" .LATE" said Iggy gritting his teeth's completely ignoring the younger boy

"Oh you missed me? No needs to worry about me cupcake, me and peter will be there in a minute" she said giving a grin which Femke label as "I´m up with no good" ("Really Belbel you´re the one to talk" she thought)

"No, he can´t enter in the meeting"

"Why? If he wants to be a nation he should be able to see and learn. Right, Ludwig?" Ludwig still scarlet nod both Mari and Peter enter in the room

"Sie sehen ziemlich" Germany murmurs to himself as Arthur begin to fight with France and USA .Mari just smile to him

"You too, it seems we have a nice taste to outfits"

North Italy is still not amused

# 5 Comics

"So let me see if I understand: are you saying a japonese author created a manga named "Hetalia" and it tells the live of every nation?"

"Yes,but not all the nations, but only the axis and the allies"

"why?"

"I don't know"

Mariana when found out about the "axis power – Hetalia" in 2010 , she became curious about(and it seem that Japan already knew it and after that everyone else too)

So she resolve to tell this to Mauricio de Souza , why? Not only because he made the "turma da Monica" comic book but also he wants to understand a little more of the manga´s style (after all he want to do a manga with the characters of "turma da monica")

"so instead of explain why a nation has a personification, you have to see chibitalia? "

"Pretty much"

"Do you want a chibiBrazil?"

"When hell get frozen twice, maybe"

"So is better I stuck with my own characters , right?"

"You bet it"

* * *

#1 So this first drabble was hard to do it (for many reasons) first : I never write in this style before

and second :I don´t know if Mari´s reaction to all of this is alright with us(I mean,the Brazilians),personally I believe that our dear Mari was indeed alienate because of the previous dictatorship

Any way , the former President Fernando Collor was the first president we have after the Dictatorship...(and it was shit hell to everyone ...)

In the june of 2013 the protest and riots begab(EHAT WORLD IS THAT WHERE WE HAVE TO FIGHT FOR THE MSOT OBVIOUS THINGS ?)

I was in the protest of 20/06 in Rio de Janeiro( VERY PROUD OF MY COUNTRY)

AND DEEPLY ASHAMED OF MY POLITICIS (not those fucker don´t represent Brazil) THEY SEEM TO HATE BRAZIL...

AND ...FOR YEARS PEOPLE START TO SAYING THINGS LIKE "BRAZIL SUCKS " and etc (Mari sure would be heartbroken about that ...also I do wonder how the nations that are immortal stay sane?a friend of mine start to rant about charecter that are immortals and he said that in a certain time him/her would start to dehumanize )

LET´S CHANGE BRAZIL. THE CHANGE IT WON´T CAME IN ONE DAY...(IS STEP BY STEP)

BRAZIL IS A WONDERFUL COUNTRY AND NOW SHE WAKE UP (LETS TAKE OUT ALL THE DIRTY)

# 2 Yes ,this one is something interesting to do.

Gringo people,when you saw ,draw or write about Brazil ,what goes in your mind is : a cute guy or cute girl ,that likes date or play futebol alot

NEVER ANYONE CONSIDERED THAT SHE/HE MAY LIKE READ MORE THAN FUTEBOL

I HAVE THE CHANCE TO SEE THE LIBRARY HALL OF GAVEA, THE LIBRARY OF CENTER ,FESTIVAL OF BOOKS AND BIENAIS DO LIVRO

SO WHY NO ONE THINGS Mari may like reading ?

Machado de assis (21 of july ,1839 - 29 of September ,1908) he is my favorite write was awsome,writing books like "Capitu" (did she cheat or not?) and "Memorias postumas de Brás Cubas " are the best

He lived in the Empire time (and he saw Mari get independency , 7 of september of 1822)

And saw Brazil finally ending slavery in 1888

this man creat sacarsm (if you don´t agreed ,the door is open to everyone to use it)

Now Clarice Lispector is a Ukranian that gain Brazilian citizenship ,came to Brazil in 1920 and die in 1977(she considred herself more Brazilian that Ukranian ,what Ukrania think of this? I think she would feel happy that Marri did save Clarice and her family´s lives) also she lived in Pernambuco (a Brazilian´s state) until her death

Her family was rennuing from the Russian civil war of 1920 -it actually star in 1918 and it endend in this period, armies and militias of various political stripes clashed with the objective of implementing its own system. The warring parties included former tsarist generals, liberal Republicans (Cadets), the Red Army (Bolsheviks), anarchist militias (the Makhnovist Insurgent Army) and foreign occupation troops. The Red Army was the only winner of the conflict, after which the Soviet state was established under the leadership of the Bolsheviks.

Taking advantage of the chaos in the country was the allied nations of World War I decided to intervene in favor of White (Tsarist and liberals). Troops British, French, American and Japanese both landed in the western regions (Crimea and Georgia) as the eastern (occupation of Vladivostok and Eastern Siberia). Its objectives were: to overthrow the Bolshevik government (which was for peace with Germany) and introduce a regime favorable to the continuation of the war in Russia, but perhaps his greatest goal was to prevent the spread of communist ideals of Western Europe - hence the expression used by Georges Clemenceau, Prime Minister of France - the "cordon sanitaire".

Many Jews family were chase and killed ,they have to run to other countries . Clarice was enchated by the fact Brazil did give shelter to her and the others refugees

She writed books like : "_Perto do coração selvagem, in 1943" ; "__O Lustre_., in 1946";"cidade sitiada ,in 1949" and "a legiao estrangeira,in 1964"

_"Surrender, as I surrendered. Immerse yourself in what you do not know how I dove. Do not worry about understanding, living surpasses all understanding." - Clarice Lispector _

_As for Mari to be able to speak so many languages: historically Brazil speaked French(yes,in the past it was comom to speak french here)portugues(remembering that is diferent form the Portugal) italian, japonese , germany and I believe it we speak russo(and finnic)_

_We have colonies of them here (so yes,Mari does speak more than one language.)_

_# 3 This is short Malvinas´s war (if you could call that of war) it started since the 60´s years .Both Iggy and Argy wanted to own the Malvinas (Falkland ) _

_In 1983 Thatcher wanted to win for good the Malvinas (and she did)_

_Brazil was neutral in this war ,but not truly ,we send food and clothiers to Argy and we help as much it was possible _

_Mari will never be truly neutral _

_And i see their Brother/sister relationship to be like that _

_#4 This was inspired by a fic where Cameron founds Sealand and became his older brother,so i want to put Mari giving some advices_

_So if Sealand ever became a nation he won´t do the sames mistakes of her_

_Guys ,Brazil is a bit older give some credit ,she can have a moment of wisdom _

_Oh the Iggy couting Brazil? well King Charles came in 2010 to ask money to Brazil(or it was prince Harry? ) I found this so lame ,shame on you Iggy (you bad mouth MARI AND GO ASK MONEY FROM HER? Fuck you iggy...we have our own probblems)_

_Then i read an articule were it was saying that now England wants to court Brazil_

_Brazil says NO_

_note: The brazilians womans don´t care if they don´t get a boyfriend...first they want be financial secure and is girl power_

_Sie sehen ziemlich=you look pretty_

_guys I ship Germany x Brazil too much _

_And a jelly!Feli is alwasy amusing to see_

_But if you´re a gerita fan..then Luddy is just blsuhing because a pretty woman is wearing an unniform equal to his_

Francisco Alves Mendes Filho, better known as Chico Mendes (Xapurí, December 15, 1944 - Xapurí, December 22, 1988) was a rubber tapper, unionist and environmental activist Brazilian. He fought for the rubber tappers in the Amazon Basin, whose livelihoods depended on the preservation of the forest and its native rubber. This ecological activism earned him international fame

# 5 metalinguistic, I want to use metalinguistic so much ...then it hit me

Mauricio de Souza is a the creator and cartoonist of the comic book "turma da monica" (it has more 50 years the story)

and it is based on his daughter and friends childhood

Anyway,if Mari ever read the mangá Hetalia she would feel confused and annoyed (not very hystorically exactly and what happen to the others nations ? the african nations, the south american nations?)

Mauricio is a brazilian and a Paulistano( born in Sao Paulo) .Mexeu com o paulistano mexeu comigo

And he want (and did ) a version of his story in mangá style .

metalinguistic is love


	3. Chapter 3

Drabbles

Mari belongs to me

Hetalia don´t

# 1 touch

Mari is at the moment lessoning (or at least is what it seems) the meeting which USA is hosting.

At the moment Mari´s mind is in other place and time. She is recalling a time were woman shouldn´t leave the house without the approval of theirs husband or fathers

A time where it was hard to be a woman. It was so conflicted because before Portugal (or even the Vikings) found her. The girl lived with the indigenous people (her very own family, she and neither them, knows how she is here or even the why)

No one seem to mind what was her gender (granted, she looked like a boy and wasn´t no bit feminine)

It was a simple life and she like it but everything change when the Portugal "found" her

She love Portugal very much (she may never know in which way she does ,the perky of being Immortal is that you have all the time in the world)

But sometimes she wonders if it would be better if no one knows how Mari was or knows where "Brazil" is

She sometimes doesn´t understand the mankind (maybe she is too dumb) why man like to be superior to others?

When the slavery was over, it starts a misogynic feeling against woman. Why ?

Man used (or some of them still do) to think woman´s place is the kitchen .Mari herself suffer from this too

"We can´t have a woman as a nation" she recalls some of them saying" Girls are weaker than men"

Mari remember just shrug and doing her chores as nation

There´s the law Maria Da Penha which was in honor of Maria da Penha, if someone asked what the true girl power is

Her answer would be simple:

"Is when a woman wants to be treating equally by society" she thought that still not brothering pay attention to what USA was saying

"So this is how we gone to stop the problem"

"Git, this makes no sense "

Mari just sighs and humming a Brazilian´s song

# 2 tea or coffee

Bizarre things may happen if you are/were a nation and this is a true stamen like example when the 2! P nations come to this world or when every single nation starts to dress up as a teletubie (Mari can´t never erased the image of the axis and the allies wearing some freak teletubie outfit or when the G8 start to give valentine´s gifts to everyone. It was very awkward when USA gave a gift to her and Mexico too…She isn´t a dam Belle Swan)

But never had she herself passed for any Bizarre situation (well some of her people truly believe that the world would end in 2012…)

"So let get this straight, Iggy teleportation you to 'my dimension' to punished you?" asked Mari not all startled as Maya would be

"How can you be so calm about it?" asked Maya eyeing Mari drinking her beloved coffee with milk ("hum coffee" Maya thought fondly)

"I have seen things like that 11 times" Mari bates her eyelash in a sort of mock notion of a pretty girl

Maya only look at Mari and lift an eyebrow then decide to let it go and have a talk with ….herself?

"So you are Brazil? Are we a republic?"

"No…We are an evil empire and we are building a black start "Mari talk giving now what many people classified as "SASSY SMILE"

"Very funny "

"I try "Mariana chuckle when she saw the look on Maya´s face and resume drinking her beloved coffee

"Aren´t you a bit surprise to see other Brazil? Not a little?"

Mariana looking at Maya with a pure boredom expression just said "No, I have saw some weird shits …This isn´t on top 5" Leaving Maya incredulous (but after while Maya let it go , after all is better deal with a calm and easy Brazil then a hysteric and scared Brazil)

"Sit, I´m reading Dom Casmuro "she gesture to Maya to sit and she begin to purr a bit of coffee to herself.

"Oh I like Iracema better" Maya notice a tiny blush appear on Mari´s face and she swore that Mari say something like "Gabs never let me forget about it "

Maya could say that she understand herself (this sound even more bizarre on her head imagine saying out loud) so she could conclude that maybe Mari likes or used to like Portugal

"So, did the Machado de Assis did not let you the secret either? If Capitu cheats or not"

"No, actually he told me "spokes Mari thankfully that the conversation didn´t go to where she was dreading to (her feeling to Portugal…and how he has some lames pickups)

Maya almost spit her beloved coffee when she heard that .Machado de Assis let Mari Knows but not Maya?

"Do you know how to keep a secret?"

"YES"

"Good me too"

"…Evil"

"You too then "

Maya pouts like a child (if you ask Mari she will tell that the girl is behaving like one through this not bothers Mari not slightly) and resume drinking

Suddenly Arthur Kirkland shows up on the café, it wasn´t Mari´s Iggy, because the Iggy she knows would never enter in a Brazilian's café ("How interesting those caterpillar are identical no matter the dimension")

Maya when spot her Iggy (form her dimension) rosy up from the chair and run to him .Arthur blush a little because the scene sort resemble a love movie that France forces him to watch. (No, of course he didn´t like)

If Arthur was expecting a hug or a kiss, what he gets wasn´t what he was expecting .Maya start to struggle him in a Homer Simpson´s way.

Mari stops reading and just watches the two bickering at each other and making a scene (through Mari isn´t minding at all)

"Hum…well it has a book where Sherlock goes to Brazil and fall in love with the country." Saying that the two (Maya and Arthur) stop the bickering and just stare at her completely scarlet

"Maybe this can go to top 5 after all" she though amused

# 3 Crown

It sounds cruel to say that every nation can be a little crazy about power. But is the true, once a nation has a taste of power (in this case, the imperialism) it will drive the said nation mad

We could take a list of each country that did snapped with the power, however never in a million year did anyone thought that Mari could be…

"AN EMPIRE?" said everyone in the meeting minus Mari (she was forced to be in the meeting because of her boss)

The reaction was hilarious if Mari did gave a dam (what she wants is the best for her people and it seems that the Empire is working)

Arthur look about to explode and start to thinking in the time HE was a powerful empire "How? Why?" he blabbed without any sense

France and America "BUT AND THE DEMOCRACIA? "

Mari "It didn´t work "

China "A woman? Well why not we are in the future after all, aru"

Mari "hum…Thanks, I guess, but guys you don´t have to be so work up about it"

Netherlands "Copycat"

Mari" Hum…I guess you have a point "

Spain "Bruja "

Portugal "I´m shock, you never seem to like this "

Mari ignoring Spain answer "Yes ,but the old government I used to have didn´t work …As a nation my people comes first my pride goes second" Portugal seems impressed by her words while Spain is staring daggers to the Brazilian woman

Iggy "But …I always want to be a powerful empire. Go back to the old times "

Mari"Ok?"

Iggy "So now you want all the colonies " Arthur said remorsefully .Mari put a pink finger on her lips and said "Well I do like hang out with Australia and New Zeland "

Of course she didn´t meant it. Is just funny to see Iggy being a Tsudare. America exclaims that he is independent "through if you want me …"

Mari "Pass"

Belgium and Hungary were shocked but now wished congratulations "we don´t see many Empires females those days "

"Thanks, like I said, my people come first "

Arthur "Do you want to rule the world?"

Russia "Became one with me, Da?"

Mari just smile (making a certain Belarus frown) "No, Russia, we talk about it "

"And no, Iggy, I don´t want to rule the world …It would be too troublesome "

#4 Seasons

Ludwig is a very strict man, if you ask to his friends (which means Japan and North Italy) .He doesn´t like to hang out very much neither socialized .But it has an exception.

"Guten Tag Luddy" Mari´s cheerful voice rings into his ears making him relax a little (trying to crack a smile but remember on the time where it didn´t work out right)

Mari wearing a simple pair of black pants and grey shirts (and a flower in her left ear .It looks cute on her .Should he voices it out? It would be appropriate?)

Ludwig recognizes the flower as her national flower. It is a flor do ipê amarelo ,Is indeed rare see Brazil wearing it .

"You are very excited "And he was told that he has no real tact to talk to woman ("Doitsu , you are worse than Switzerland " the voice of Feli echoes in his mind)

Mari didn´t seem to notice his awkwardness and beaming she respond

" Of course , I do love learning new things Luddy" is a silent agreement that Mari will only use this nickname when they are out of the meetings

"Is just …Right now my people are now fighting, we want change things and " she stop for a moment trying to hold the emotions " and those biennial are important . My literature is important .I believe that a book can save so much lifes" she has a smile then she scratch her neck feeling a little silly

Germany is a bit enchanted.

"But do you like my culture?"

"Yes , because I know you are much more than a war ."

"Danke."

"Don´t be so shy . I just said that because we both are avid book lovers"

Ludwig gave a laugh smile ( oh he remember very well when the time were he gave a full grin…Gilbert laugh so hard saying he was now more scared then Slenderman)

"Well Let´s start the Brazil-Germany week"

"Luddy, try to say Brasil without the Z"

"Hum…Why?"

"I like more when people use the Brasil instead of Brazil "

# 5 Cuba

Mariana never been much of a drinker but tonight she made an exception .As she drink a brand new Brazilian´s beer (which, she found ironically, has a blond girl posing as a Brazilian woman ….Hum last time Mari check she isn´t blond ,but let it go for now )

Brazil is receiving Cuban doctors today and the response she got wasn´t what she was expecting. Or not, in her subconscious she was excepting something like that

"Hi,Chiquita" said Carlos or as he is known Cuba

"Hi,Cuba" Mari didn´t meet his eyes feeling embarrassed ,the whole situation is so embarrassing (for start this govern should gave more hospitals and why some of the doctors are so opposing to the Cubans do jobs that THEY never want to do before?)

Carlos is with his typical clothiers and a Cuban cigar on the lips ,he doesn't look mad as Mari thought he would be

"Tough day?"

"No, just have to see a bunch of bullshit today, and you?"

He took a deep smoked on the cigar and says:

"Nah,I have saw shitty thing on the past ,I once saw two USA" he said the last time full of rage .

Brazil just rosy her eyebrow at this stamen ("two USA? What the hell?") But since she was a bit drunk(Never she will be drunker than Iggy)

"Why you agree with this ?" she asked feeling a bit boldly (no, Cuba will never intimidated her ..But the way her people were so hostile to the Cuban doctors ,it ashamed Mariana)

"Your…actual government " Mari so eloquent say that they are more like a mob "did help mine …is a bit like a web actually, but since you indirectly help me " Carlos knows that she doesn´t have too much voice on her own government" I came here to pay my debt"

Mari just look tired at him

"Is shameful to say ,I don't understand my own people, Carlos?"

"No, because I myself, don´t understand my boss and my people …."

"The power corrupt everyone"

"USA once told 'if you want to see the character of a man give him power' Humans are still a mystery to me "

"As we are to them"

# 6 Suicide

Mari approaches on the Vargas´ house in the Catete, Rio de Janeiro .Mari is wearing her uniform (never mind how many times Getuliu Vargas her actual boss ask for her to use something more feminine, the answer will be always "NO")

Her boss is sitting on the armchair smoking a cigar(not a Cuban one ,she notice that right away) and reading the newspaper. Even though he ask for her to come to his house it seems he didn´t realize she was here already

Mari cleaned her throat to gain his attention; it works as he stops to read the newspaper and gesture to come

"Mari"he said solemnly as usual Mari isn´t fazed by his tone "The Constitutions are like virgins, are to be broken"

"Is this supposed to be funny?"

"unless you found it funny"

"Why you ask me here?" she asked hoping that her boss isn´t trying to be a matchmaker with her ("Gosh talking about awkward "she thought)

"I want to ask if you are happy "

"I´m happy"

"Why I don´t believe in you?"

"Why the dictatorship? "she said neutral because she has mix feeling toward everything Getuliu does(on the one hand he is doing a lot for the people but on the other hand …has the dictatorship)

He gave a smile and then stares at the walls of his house

"Only dead'll come out from Catete"

Mari then stares at the man

"Don´t say thing like that "

"But is the true "

# 7 Rights

In one of the meetings (that surprising it isn´t USA the host ) Alfred and Ivan were arguing about stuffs(we can guess is the capitalism x communism ) the others countries are or ignoring the argument or creating sub arguments like France x England ("USA may be a git but at least he isn´t a total freak" , "Russia isn´t a freak")

Mari watches as Germany is lecturing North Italy and Japan about something while Hungary seems delight to watch

Mari for once don´t enter in the argument or in the sub arguments .Instead she stay there in her sit (a very comfy armchair) thinking solely to herself

"Olga was a communist back in the 30´s .But she was german and Jewish through what´s the matter on that ?" she thought with no malice as she recall meeting the woman

Olga Brenario Prestes or Olga Gutmann Benario was one of those that want to change the world . Unfortunately to her…those times no one want a dreamer

"Hallo, schön dich zu treffen" Olga ´s voice is one of those Mari will never forget.

She will never forget either the fact she gave birth on the Ravensbrück . In Berlim. Anita Leocádia Pereira da Costa

"So in the end it doesn´t matter that much …"She couldn´t finished her thought because Portugal is elbowing her softly(he was sitting next to her ,taking a nap ,since the meeting was more focus on arguments on the past and France and China were fighting to see whose cuisine is better)

"The meeting is over now"

"And like always is completely useless "

"And the blond trio ending up fighting "

"Ivan is blond?"

"hum…I don´t know"

* * *

1) there´s a law in Brazil honoring Maria da Penha ,is a law that protect woman from physical and verbal abuse (and it was created in 2006 but the woman suffer the abuse between the 70´s and the 80´s ) and ,in case you are wondering,yes,Maria is alive and well

Also I want to put Mari(I have no idea if I succed or not) thinking about gender is something I always thought,in an anime we found hilarious when a girl beats a boy (I will label that as abuse but whatever) but if we saw a girl hit a boy in real life ...The boy is weak .

See Gender equalty is when you can´t hit a boy or a girl .

Another thing ,this drabble remotes to the myth i have read ever since I was a little girl,about the amazonas ...womans that lived in Amazonia(WOW) were the woman were the dominats one and the boy were the weak one( the amazonas want female kids ...the boys are despossable)

Mari is a pro gender equality!

2) This could be metalinguística ? no? then how about a cross over? maybe!

Maya is a charecter that belongs to Patty

Mari is mine

Patty ships Breng

Mari is not amused (neither I but I read anything with Hetalia and Brazil)

Iracema isa book form Jose de Alencar (I have a headcanno from this: every time Portugal want to tease Mari he picks the book "Iramace" and read some line to make Mari blush) you see,the book tells the story of a portuguese and Iracema (an indegenosu woman) and bad pick up lines ...And the idea of Ceara be a son of Portugal + Brazil...

Dom Casmuro ,Machado de Assis,THIS BOOK IS AWOSME.I´m being biaogoted ? Yes,do I care? NO

Capitu is an fascinating charecter (AND you should read Iracema and DOM CASMURO...NO SPOILER TOO YOU)

Oh ,Coffee is something important in influeced our goverment and well our lifes (No kidding here)

3) We do have monarchy .But this drabble is more a parody of THOUSANDS AND THOUSANDS OF FICS WHERE ANY COUNTRY IN HETALIA GETS CRAZY WITH POWER and BECOMES A EMPIRE AND SLAVES THE WORLD

Mari don´t care for globe domination,she just want to be a better country (I do think that our system of goverment itw ill fall but I don´t know if we will be a empire again)

In the 90´s a reseach was make to see if the country want to be an empire or republica, there´s the rumour that the research was faux ...but like I say,I do believe this actual goverment will fall

4)Geritas fand to the left ,I do ship Germany x Brazil :

first reason ,both suffer with a terrribly and fuck up boss and goverment .I´m not overreacted when i say some of Brazilian boss are like nazi(NO,I not kidding).Germany was the first country to support Mari´s protest .

Second ,I found gerita a bit tiring, Germany x Brazil is so cute (my opinion)

And this week it start the week of Germany x Brazil (it will last until 2014) where Ludwig will show his culture and vice versa.

5) This was something I was planning to do.

First we in Brazil have good medics both most of them don´t want to attend people that live in poorly parts of Brazil,I do not like Cuba(either the country or hetalia) but i found inspiring that the cubans medics are doing this ,atteding the people who never saw a doctor before .

This curent goverment fuck up Brazil big time .

6)This was too short for my liking .It was about one of the best (and in my opinion controverse) presedent that Mari ever have .Getulio Vargas was the president of Brazil and he did commited suicide .

He face the WWII and put the most controverse dictatorship ever(why is controverse? because even through it was a dictatorship...it better some aspects of people that time ,Brazil was feeling pretty good or not, economically and social we may be but there´s the dictatorship) some people are asking to be back...

All the lines that Getulio said in this drabble are lines he actually said in real life.

7)Olga was a german jew that in the 30´s enter in the communist party .She married with Luís Carlos Prestes .The idea was to implat the communist ideas in Brazil( that why she meet Mari...)

Yes,USA wasn´t happy about it.

And,yes, the nazi did caught her and she did gave birth on Ravensbrück in daughter is alive and well and lives here on Brazil.

ONCE AGAIN: BRAZIL DID FIGHT ON WWI AND WWII


End file.
